The advancement of the video game industry has led to the emergence of new technologies that increase interactivity between video games and players. Virtual reality provides an immersive experience that places players into lifelike three-dimensional environments. Aside from being able to experience a virtual environment, players are typically able to interact with the environment as well. In addition to virtual reality, motion-based technology has become increasingly prevalent in video games. Players are typically required to wear or hold an electronic device that is capable of capturing their body movements and translating the body movements into corresponding actions within the video games. Motion-based technology greatly enhances the physical aspect of video games that traditionally only required physical user input through a controller device.
The present invention is a method for transmitting signals between wearable motion capture units and a game engine. This enables a player's movements to be captured and translated to the game engine. As such, the player's movements are able to influence the environment rendered by the game engine. The player additionally receives haptic feedback through the wearable motion capture units based on events transpiring within the environment rendered by the game engine.